Black Cupidon
by Xazera
Summary: Oliver et Felicity sont trop long à s'avouer leurs sentiments. La jeune Sara Lance décide de les aider un peu... One-Shot Olicity!


**Bonjour! Voilà le topo, hier j'avais la flemme d'écrire ma fiction alors j'ai écrit ça. C'est vraiment court et pas très évolué mais mon petit cerveau avait besoin d'une pause Olicity! Je ne le trouve pas très bien mené mais maintenant que c'est écrit, autant le publier! **

**Je rappelle juste au cas où que l'univers ne m'appartient pas... La CW en est l'heureuse détentrice :D**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

La soirée était douce, le soleil avait chauffé toute la journée, faisant peser une vague caniculaire sur la ville de Starling City. Les habitants se réfugiaient dans les bâtiments climatisés ou se barricadaient chez eux avec un pot de glace. Felicity, elle, attendait patiemment dans le sous-sol du Verdant qu'Oliver rentre de mission. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand danger ce soir, un simple dealer de drogue. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le bâtiment ou était Oliver était un ancien Bunker, aucune communication possible par oreillette. Elle était sourde et aveugle et elle détestait ça. Alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la Arrow Cave elle se posta devant la réserve de flèche. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle aimait bien les observer, elle se sentait proche d'Oliver. Cela la réconfortait. Elle en prit une dans ses mains lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'inconnu qui venait de faire irruption dans le repaire. Ça ne pouvait pas être Oliver, il l'aurait prévenue de la réussite de la mission. Son regard se posa sur la longue chevelure blonde de l'inconnue, elle sortit de l'ombre. Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

"Tu m'as fait peur Sara."

La jeune femme descendit le reste des escaliers et se mît au niveau de l'informaticienne.

"Désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je venais.

-Non! Tout va bien. Mais comme Diggle est avec Lyla et que je suis seule, je me fais du soucis pour un rien."

Elles se sourirent.

"Tu tires?"

Le regard de Felicity se posa sur la flèche.

"Oh! Euh... Non. En fait je... Enfin quand je suis inquiète je... Les regarde."

La Black Canary éclata de rire ce qui fit rougir la concernée.

"Tu es vraiment trop mignonne! Ollie a de la chance de t'avoir."

Ses joues déjà rouges s'enflammèrent.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il est clair que tu l'as fait changer, en mieux.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Quand Ollie est rentré de l'île, il était brisé. Je pense qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose de bon en lui, du moins rien dont il ait conscience. Et puis tu es arrivée, tu lui as permis de retrouver sa lumière."

Elle laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

"Tu sais, il n'est pas très doué pour dire ce qu'il ressent...

-J'avais remarqué.

-Mais un jour il s'en apercevra.

-De quoi?

-Il comprendra ce qu'il ressent pour toi. A ce moment-là tu pourras lui avouer ce que toi tu éprouves pour lui... Réellement."

Felicity ne répondit pas. Comment Sara avait-elle deviné? Cela se voyait-il tant que cela?

"Ça se voit Felicity. A chaque fois que tu le regardes, que tu le sais en danger. Ce besoin que tu as d'être rattachée à lui en permanence. J'étais comme toi à l'époque."

L'informaticienne eut un sourire triste.

"Entre lui et moi... Il n'y aura jamais rien.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, tout simplement.

-Je le connais par cœur. Il a été une grande partie de ma vie tu sais... Jamais je ne l'ai vu autant amoureux. Pas même de ma sœur ou de moi."

Un silence s'installa. Felicity réfléchissait. Elle voulait croire Sara, vraiment. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Lorsqu'elle vit que la Justicière s'en allait elle l'interpella.

"Sara! Pourquoi tu es venue ce soir?

-Je voulais juste de dire de t'accrocher. Un jour, peut-être même très bientôt, il sera prêt."

Et elle disparut encore une fois, laissant Felicity seule avec ses pensées.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Le discours de Sara était gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de cette visite à Oliver, il lui aurait demandé de quoi elles avaient parlé et jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué. Pourtant, ses paroles la hantaient. Et si elle avait raison? Et si Oliver éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour elle?

"Felicity?"

Elle sursauta et regarda son patron.

"Quoi?

-Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

-Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment. Tu es sûre que ça va?"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me trouver une adresse.

-Si c'est en ligne, je peux le trouver."

Il sourit et lui donna le nom de la personne. Il resta derrière elle, à regarder ses manipulations, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui transmettre l'information, il se trouvait étonnamment près d'elle.

"Oh... Euh... J'ai... Ton adresse."

Il sourit et la regarda dans les yeux. Il aurait pu s'y noyer tant ils étaient beaux. À contrecœur, il s'éloigna. Il allait partir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Felicity sur son bras.

"Oliver... J'ai... Il y a bien quelque chose qui me tracasse en fait."

Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'en parler maintenant ?

"Je t'écoute.

-Et bien voilà... En fait, Sara est passée l'autre soir et...

-Sara est passée? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Je suis désolée. Elle était venue me parler et je ne savais pas trop si je devais te le dire ou pas.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-De toi. Enfin non pas exactement mais..."

Il sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Je pense savoir de quoi Sara et toi avaient parlé.

-Quoi? Mais comment...

-Parce qu'elle est venue me voir moi aussi.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle jouerait les Cupidon pour moi."

Il eut un rire nerveux.

"En fait... Je voulais faire les choses doucement, pour être sûre de ce que tu ressens."

Felicity était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle était parfaitement sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle ressentait. De l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Et elle voulait le partager avec lui.

"Oliver... J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, en fait il ne répondit pas du tout. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde avec tendresse. C'était un baiser bref, laissant le choix à la jeune femme de reculer si elle le désirait.

"Oh mon dieu..."

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec amour.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a attendu aussi longtemps?

-Parce que je suis un idiot qui a peur du bonheur.

-Touché!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Je t'aime Felicity. Depuis des mois.

-Si tu savais comme je te déteste d'avoir attendu! Malgré tout... Je t'aime aussi."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

"Tu crois que Sara nous a trouvé trop long?

-Je pense qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de parler avec chacun de nous pour nous pousser à dévoiler nos sentiments.

-Elle est vraiment incroyable...

-J'en connais une autre."

Elle sourit et colla son front contre celui de son patron. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tellement heureux de s'être enfin trouvés qu'ils n'entendirent pas Sara entrer.

"On dirait que j'ai fait du beau travail."

Les deux amants se séparèrent et sourirent, main dans la main.

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais une manipulatrice."

Elle lui sourit.

"Félicitations à vous deux!

-Et merci à toi. Je pense qu'on aurait pu attendre encore un moment si tu n'avais pas mis des mots sur mes sentiments.

-Allons Ollie! C'est normal!"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le bureau de Felicity.

"J'avais oublié ça quand je suis venu te voir l'autre soir."

Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

"Bon je vous laisse, ne faites pas trop de bêtises!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

"Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Felicity, moi aussi."

* * *

**Voilà pour ce OS tout simple! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A lundi sur ma fiction "Un souvenir à écrire"! Bisous :D**


End file.
